1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to separating devices, particularly to separating device for separating a metal part and a plastic part.
2. Description of Related Art
Insert molding process is a valuable technology and powerful product design process where a plastic part is molded directly over metal components, resulting in a single composite product. However, there are typically a few bad single composite products with bad plastic parts, where the metal components are still good. It can be difficult to separate bad plastic parts from good metal components. So, a typical way to deal with bad single composite products is to throw them away, but that is very wasteful of the good metal components.
Therefore, there is a room for improved in the art.